make me see
by Godric's quill22
Summary: Harry and Ginny were 'happily married' until a new neighbor moves in next door warning;adultery m/m slash so don't like,don't read
1. Chapter 1

It's been four years since the war and Harry's life was normal. He had married Ginny a year ago and they'd moved to a muggle community because, quite strangely, she had shown intense interest in muggle living.  
She had specific wants too. She had wanted a big house with a pool and requested that the house be tiled. She had also insisted they used maple wood for the flooring.  
In short, she was ready, more than ready actually, to help him spend the inheritance his parents left for him.  
After the war, things had calmed down but Harry had felt lost. For the first time in his life, he was free and as calming as everyone thought it would be for him, it wasn't.  
He'd gotten used to living a dangerous life. Literally, life on the edge. Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon had don a brilliant job of prepping him for the vagaries of life and made sure he accepted the fact that his life will never be easy or normal and that was why he'd found it quite easy to accept it when told that the darkest wizard of the century hated him enough to want him Dead.  
After all, life wasn't supposed to be PERFECT. And he would never in a million years call his life now .it was just better than he was used to. Things between him and Ginny hadn't necessarily gone downhill considering they'd never been uphill to begin with.  
Ginny seemed more into living big than living with Harry if all the parties they hosted was proof enough and the disconcerting thing about those parties is that the guest list barely repeats itself. She seems to meet new people every day. Some from shopping and others from the 'gym' she didn't even seem to notice how uncomfortable they made him.  
He understood her. Or at least he tries to but seriously; they'd never be able to fill that blank in their relationship. the blank that happened while he was on- the- run with Ron and Hermione, being chased by Voldemort-supporters and having death eaters attack them at every turn and he'd never really be able to know what it felt like for those who stayed behind during that year. God, Ron and Hermione were so lucky to have each other. But at least, Harry was making an effort. Ginny just seems to have forgotten that there was once a Hogwarts that was waging war against the dark lord and also that should they have kids, they were definitely going to be witches and/or wizards. Their honeymoon had lasted a week because Ginny had had some other stuff she needed to take care of and Harry hadn't complained. What was the use? Besides, he was a virgin when they got married so he had nothing to compare it to and just assumed they the sex was great. Ginny slept afterwards anyways.  
So why did he marry Ginny again? Because she was the only one he could think of when it came to marriage. Not that he was essentially in love with Ginny at the time it happened, even though before, he was.  
He'd just thought of the Weasleys and thought of how he was already a part of their family  
so he'd gone for Ginny and gotten exactly what he wanted. a normal but not too perfect life. That'd have scared him. Totally freaked him out.  
Hermione and Ron had married two years after the war and the last time he'd seen her, she'd expressed her joy about being pregnant.  
He wondered if Ginny would be that happy, or if Ginny would even realize she was pregnant until she was like eight months in, considering how busy she had been, planning all their parties.  
Or if Ginny still loved him at all...  
Nothing made sense anymore.  
The truly is peace in chaos. He missed his old life...And his old self. He shook his head. He'd have to work with what he had and be happy about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was sick of life. He hadn't realized when his life had become unbearably boring. His father was in Azkhaban and his mom seemed to be doing fine on her own. She'd been trying to indulge him in activities that he liked, most of which he realized,held no appeal for him anymore.

He spent most of his days locked in his room, reminiscing about Hogwarts. He couldn't even remember what life was like, before Hogwarts and the most annoying part was that he misses the place. He missed the walls, the people, the lake, the Quiddich field, potions class, the air, -even the air smelled different at Hogwarts- and the pranks. H even missed the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and as much as it killed him to admit, he missed the Gryffindors. Especially a certain raven- haired boy with emerald eyes. He missed Harry, and he missed EVERYTHING about him.

His messy hair, his stupid scar, his dreadful table manners, the stupid and pointless fights they had, as well as the killer glare they shot at each other across any room they found themselves in.

Thinking about him now just made him smile. He even missed Potter's explosive excuses for potions and his entourage, the weasel and mud blood- Hermione. He just couldn't believe it.

He was even smiling at the very vivid memory of Hermione punching him in third year. Those three had made his day and he had realized soon enough that he'd only survived those vacation holidays because of the expectation of seeing them again. Even now, his memories of them are what keeps him afloat.

He wasn't sad that his father was in Azkhaban. Honestly, he thought Lucius deserved it for whatever he did. It was true that Hogwarts wasn't his favorite place but it was a safe haven for lots of people and to have almost destroyed it was close to unforgivable. And as strange as it may sound, it had felt more like home than the manor ever did, what with death eaters coming in and out as they please like it was their home.

He'd heard a year ago that Harry had married the female weasel and moved to a muggle community. The papers hadn't been able to track where they lived. Whatever spells those two were using must be very strong to be able to keep the Prophet out.

"I bet potter's happy right now. Probably lying in his wife's arms with his hand on her stomach, smiling lovingly at her as he felt for the little Potter to kick." Draco mused.

He'd made a decision. It's about time anyway.

He was going to move out of the wizarding community. Besides, the stigma attached to the Malfoy name was almost too much to bear.

-X-

"Mom, I'm moving away from here" Draco said as he sat down to dinner.

"Draco, what made you make that decision? Did something happen?"

"No mom. Nothing happened but I do not want to live here anymore. They stare at me like I'm some evil person they have to watch themselves around and I can't even say I'm not. I have a mark to prove it. They just reach for their wands every time they see me."

"Did it start recently?"

"No, it's always been there but they just did it discreetly. Now, they do it openly. Even though, before, Potter was the only one who took out his wand the moment he saw me with mine" Draco said with a wan smile.

"He did?"

"Of course he did. He's Harry Potter. Always on the alert and suspicious of everything and everyone who didn't 'seem right' "

"That's almost sad."

"It is."

Narcissa sighed. "You've made your decision already?"

"Yes I have."

"Okay. When do you want to move?"

"As soon as possible. I need to find a house first."

"I'll get someone on it. They call it an agent. I'll find one immediately so you can move the moment the deeds of the house are signed over to you."

"That's great."

It's about time, he thought. Maybe he'd be able to start all over and he'd never meet anyone from his past.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ginny I think someone is moving into the house next door." Harry said from his spot by the window

"That's great Harry. We could invite them to next Saturday's party." Ginny replied

"Oh okay." Harry replied and groaned inwardly; suddenly weary at the thought that one more person would be invited to those suffocating parties. He went back to his desk and continues with what he was doing. He'd recently decided to write his autobiography. Better him than the Prophet considering what happened to Dumbledore. He didn't know how long he'd been writing but the knock on the door jerked him out and back to the present. He heard Ginny calling from the bedroom to ask who it was. He didn't even bother answering her and went to open the door. He threw the door open only to see Malfoy standing there. His shock was evident. And so was Malfoy's. Both men stood staring at each other

-X-  
Malfoy stood there and accessed Harry. He'd aged well and as much as he was tempted to break down in tears of joy and relief, he was too shocked to move.

He worked his mouth continuously but nothing came out. He shook his head and just left. So much for saying hi to the neighbors. He'd spent hours reading muggle books about muggle tradition and look where that got him? He was so tempted to call the stupid agent who for some weird reason had found him a house next to the Potters. Rita Skeeter will have a field day.

What unnerved him about the whole thing was the first thought that sprung into his head was that _Harry still looked beautiful. Yeah. Beautiful_. He had never thought of boy-wonder as beautiful … had he? Why now? God and he thought he was going to have a fresh start. This was going to be very difficult

-X-

"Ginny, I think Malfoy just moved next door" Harry said as he entered their bedroom

"What? Harry dear, why didn't you tell me when you started hallucinating?"She asked seriously. Harry was flabbergasted. He couldn't understand why Ginny would think that, or what could have given her that idea. "Hallucinating?"

"Yes. I know you Miss Malfoy-"

"I don't miss Malfoy!"

"And there's nothing wrong with that." she continued, as if Harry hadn't said anything

"Ginny, I do not miss Malfoy"

"Oh Harry, you do. It's really understandable considering the relationship you guys had"

"I had no relationship whatsoever with Malfoy" Harry couldn't believe they were having this conversation

"You did. No matter how tense and angry it was, the quarrels, hexes, insults as well as competition"

"I wasn't competing with him"

"I know. But he was." she sighed then. "What I mean is, whatever happened between you two, it happened on a daily basis and not having that for four years makes you miss him"

"How can you be so calm about this? Do you even hear what you're saying?"

"Yes I do"

"But Ginny," Harry said calmly "I haven't even thought of him at all"

"Maybe you don't. But you dream about him almost every time. It's quite amusing to hear your conversations"

"What? This is one of your jokes right? It's too expensive so stop it!"

"I'm not joking. You do. Sometime in anger and other times in compassion"

"No no Ginny, you can't be right. I have never felt compassion for that … that man!"Harry knew that was a lie but there was no way he was going to admit that. There was that memory, very vivid, of him returning Malfoy's wand to him. That moment when he'd seen the tears in the boy's eyes and actually felt like comforting him, but then he'd never told anyone about that

"You're Harry Potter, its part of who you are. Besides Malfoy wasn't all that bad and you know it" That silenced him. God, sometimes he hated Ginny. Their sex life may not be great, but she could read him like a book. There was no reason why he should keep arguing with her over Malfoy so instead he said, "I know what I saw Ginny. And it was Malfoy standing on the doorstep when I opened the door and he looked like Neville did in first year when Hermione hexed him."  
"What happened then?"She asked, resigned and in a hurry to go back to her sleep.

"I asked him what he was doing here but he apparently didn't hear me. He also seemed to have had no idea that we lived here. I mean what are the chances that Malfoy would move into the house next to ours? Like 1 in a gazillion?"

"Oh don't exaggerate Harry"

"Anyway, he just stood there like that and turned to leave. Of course he went straight into that house in question"

"So that means he's living there?"

"You are in strong denial Ginny." Harry said impatiently

"No. I just find it quite hard to believe"

"He fished for a key from his pocket to open the door. And that'll explain why i didn't see trucks this afternoon. He must have shrunk it or used some other spell"

"Okay Harry, calm down. He's not here to hurt us or he would have done that already. Tomorrow, i'll go over and ask him why he was here ok?"Ginny said and kissed Harry softly. She went back to bed."Don't be long though, okay?"

"Alright" Harry replied and smiled. He closed the bedroom door and suddenly frowned. Somehow, he knew he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. In fact, he was terrified of sleep_."I dream of Malfoy every_ _night. That is very off. Totally wrong."_ he muttered

He'd have to brew some dreamless sleep before he'd sleep.


	4. Potters and Malfoys

Ginny walked somewhat carefully towards the house next door. The house Draco was ling in-at least according to Harry-

She knew she had to be wary around the Malfoys in spite of some of the things Draco Malfoy did that should put him in a good light. Things like not killing Dumbledore and somehow saving Harry's life in that final war.

The damn thing keeps creeping into her head.

Somehow, she was hoping Harry was right and that he'd actually seen Draco on that doorstep because she knew in his own sick way, Draco is the only one who can put Harry back in his balance. She also knew she'd not been a good wife but most of the decisions she'd made had been for Harry. Like leaving wizarding London, because Harry'd have folded under all the attention.

Part of her wanted an out but she wasn't really sure what it is she had wanted in the first place and Harry had just needed someone to be around him after the stupid war and even though he never complained, he wanted in on Ron and Hermione's relationship because truly, those three were the only ones who could understand each other. And what had Ron and Hermione done? They'd gone and gotten married a year after the damn war.

A year! Leaving her to take care of Harry. Damn Voldemort, the son of a bitch! If one could die twice, -though technically, old Voldy seemed to have died 7 times- alright, If Voldemort was to be killed once more, she'd so want to be the one to do it. And that Avada Kedavra thing, no way. That's too considerate a death for someone as evil as him. Ruining the life of a boy. Practically destroying it. No.

Avada Kedavra was just too good for him. She'd tear him into pieces and incendio the remains into ashes then she'd flush it down a toilet. Myrtle's toilet to be precise, knowing that should the crazy psycho try something funny, Myrtle will moan the entire school into alert mode. Wanker!

It's been just a year of marriage and even though she loved Harry, she felt that she could die out of dissatisfaction. Not that Harry wasn't trying. He was. Which is what makes the whole situation more difficult. She knew how unhappy those parties make Harry, but she also knew that without them, St. Mungos would reject her because her condition would be too extreme for their expertise.

Somehow, she was hoping it was Draco when she knocked on the door. She hoped that Draco would bully it into Harry's head to let her go.

However, she wasn't really prepared for him when he actually did open the door.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well if it isn't the Weaslette. Oh sorry. I understand you're a potter now"

"So Harry was right. You live here now"

"Is that a question? No i don't think so. What do you want?"

"It's very rude of you Draco, to leave me standing out here while we talk."  
"I'm also standing but if you insist..."he said gesturing for Ginny to come in.

She walked in and sat "what are the chances of you moving out of wizarding London? One in a thousand? And you finding us, I'll say One in a million. And you moving in next to us, that's like One in infinity" She said, and Draco still stood staring at her. She sighed and asked. "Do you believe in magic, Malfoy?"

"I'm a wizard. Don't you think that's a stupid question to ask me?"

"Okay, you believe in magic. Do you believe in fate?"

"What sort of retarded questions are these?"Draco asked with a frown, still not getting what Ginny was implying.

"I do. I believe in fate." she finally added

"Being married to the- boy- who- lived should do that to you"

Ginny chuckled. "I'm not married to the- boy- who- lived. I just married the boy. And his name is Harry. And believe it or not, he's just like any other 21 years old out there."

"You actually believe that."Draco said with a raised eyebrow.

"I do. And I also believe something brought you here. It may be negative, but it could also be positive. I'm glad you're here Malfoy, you have no idea how glad I am."  
Malfoy was shocked. No, shocked didn't quite cover it. He was- he was... _God, give me a word!_ His brain yelled.

Ginny stood up, said goodbye to a still stunned Malfoy and left, hoping her hunch was right.

And hoping that Malfoy won't have to make things right by destroying other things to the point of no recovery.


	5. almost truce

"Potter! Potter!"

Harry jerked up from the parchment he was working on to see Malfoy with that signature sneer on his face. "What do you want, Malfoy?" he said, placing his quill into the inkwell.

Malfoy walked through the gate that separated their backyards. "Quills? Parchment? Merlin, one would think you miss the wizarding world"

"What do you care?"

"You're right. I should totally leave you alone to write about your famous exploits"

"What?" Harry asked with a frown

"Oh come on, don't look so shocked. So what are you going to call it? The Dastardly Adventures of the Boy Who Lived?"

"You're not alright. You need serious help Malfoy so if that's all you came here to tell me, you can leave."

Malfoy looked thoughtful for a while then he beamed. "No. That name wasn't complete, was it? that'll be the-boy-who-lived-to-kill-you-know-who"

"Funny. You still can't mention his name. Too scared? Besides, if I'm thinking about any name along those lines, why go for you-know-who when I can just easily write Voldemort. Because that's the name he chose right?" Harry stood and moved cautiously towards a frowning Draco, who stood his ground in spite of the surprising upsurge of muscles on Harry. Harry stopped directly in front of him and said.

"Voldemort"

"Don't say his name!" Draco all but shrieked.

"Why are you so afraid? It's just a name. Dumbledore said the fear of the name is what makes it real. I've never been afraid of that name" Harry said calmly.

"Yeah well, and you hang on to every word that comes out of Dumbledore's mouth"

"Came out of" Harry corrected involuntarily. "Came out of. He's dead but yes. I'd still do it if he was alive because look where that got me. I got me to a place where I don't fear a name. Because that's just what it is. A name. Just Voldemort" Harry repeated.

Draco squinted his eyes dangerously at him, turned around and left with a frown on his face.

-X-

Over the next couple of weeks, they just stayed out of each other's way and Ginny, as patient at she is, waited

She saw the way Harry moped around all day. Worse than he used to before Malfoy came and she knew whatever happened, Harry was slightly at fault and knowing him, he'd be apologizing soon even if it's Malfoy

_If,_ she thought, Malfoy_ was at fault, she'd have to use more drastic measures_  
it came as a relief when Harry asked for advice as to what to do. She may not be in love with him, but she sure did love him. A lot."Ginny, how do you apologize to someone you have no idea how you wronged."

"Just say sorry"

"That sounds too easy. I don't think it's going to work" Harry said seriously

Ginny fought back the laughter, still wondering how he can manage to look so serious saying something like that. "Well do you really feel sorry?"

"Mmhm"

"Then just say sorry. And whatever follows, I'm sure whoever it is, they'll understand"

"Alright. Thank you Ginny" he said and kissed her. "I'm stepping out for a while"

"Take your time. I'm going to sleep so feel free" Ginny replied with a smile

Harry left and moved cautiously towards the proverbial house next door. "Hey" he said when Draco opened the door

''What do you want Potter?"

"Can I um, come in?" Draco stepped aside. He didn't know why or how, but he just did. "Look-" Draco started, locking the door behind him.

"No wait .Let me speak" Harry said, turning to face Draco. He swallowed. "I'm sorry. I uh..I don't know exactly what I did. Whether it was saying his name or something else, but I'm sorry" he finished and sighed

"Well I stopped hoping for this day Potter" Draco said with a grin

"Harry. Call me Harry. Potter reminds me of..Can I sit?"

"Yeah sure" Malfoy said. "I'll get drinks" He returned later with a bottle of tequila and two glasses. He held the bottle up with a shrug "it's called tequila. My mom thought it was a necessity when I was moving here but personally, they look too dangerous so I haven't tried it"

"I have" Harry said "they're very strong so you should be careful.

"Hm" Draco said and sat "so let's hear it. When I call you Potter it reminds you of Hogwarts?" he picked up the conversation from where they left it, thinking it too interesting a subject to drop. He drank his shot and poured another glass

"Not really. It just reminds me of the entire wizarding world" He said, matching Draco with the shots  
"And is that a bad thing? I mean is that why you left?"

"No .Ginny didn't want to stay so we moved"

"So you wouldn't have minded staying?"

"It was stressful but it was also what I was used to. Besides, I wanted to start over and Ginny thought it would be better here"

"I tell you, the place is not the same without you" Draco said, drunk

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know Harry, but you and I, we weren't exactly friends and I missed you terribly. Imagine how all the people who were close to you feel?"

"Yes, and as strange as this is going to sound, believe me I'm even surprised to be admitting it out loud, I think I indulged Ginny because I wanted a break"

"From popularity?" Draco slurred, amazingly close to Harry now their knees were touching

"Yes. From popularity" Harry responded and gulped down some tequila. His vision was beginning to blur

"You should be glad you had positive popularity" Draco said sadly

"I'm sorry but whether negative or positive, popularity is bad for an 11 year old"

"I thought you liked it"

"You won't be the only one who thought so but i didn't"

"But you-"

"I admit it got me out of trouble a couple of times but with that privilege came a responsibility too heavy for anyone to bear. Everything I thought I knew shattered that night i met Hagrid and it worsened when he confirmed that Volde - you know who, killed my parents and gave me a blasted scar. Yeah and he also added that he might come after me"

"You can say it, you know?"

Harry frowned "Say what?"

"His name. It's just a name right?" Draco shrugged. "I mean, if you're used to saying it, then don't stop. I reckon it'll take a while for me to get there"

"Oh ok. I can understand that"

"I never thought of it that way you know?"Draco said meekly

"About what?"

"About what you said concerning you-know-who"

"Most people never did" Harry turned around to look at Draco. Only, Draco was too close and their breath mingled as their lips ghosted across each other. Harry pulled back. "I um..should get going"

"Oh uhh okay. See you tomorrow."Draco said and watched as Harry left his house, severely confused as to where the sudden urge to kiss Harry Potter came from.

_I wanted to kiss him._ His drunk mind repeated over and over until he fell asleep and got pulled into blissful and drunken oblivion.


	6. seduction: you know you want to

For weeks, harry kept his distance, refusing to act on the desire to kiss Draco every time he saw him and he felt he deserved an award for how strong his resolve is. All his hard work crushed and burned one Monday evening right after they'd eaten supper when Ginny had said, "Harry dear, can you go over and invite Malfoy to next Saturday's pool party?"

"Oh ok. Why not?" He'd answered out loud, while his brain yelled _not! Definitely not!_' He walked slowly and hesitantly towards the house next door, praying to all gods to give him the strength he needed to keep his hands to himself. He sighed and lifted his fist to knock when the door opened.  
Malfoy had seen Harry- _accidentally_- moving towards his house as if he was moving to his own crucifixion. He stood there staring at a seemingly resigned looking Harry. Harry cleared his throat "Hey um...Malfoy"

"Draco. And you can come in"

"What?" Harry frowned in confusion and then it dawned on him what Draco had meant. "Okay, Draco. And there's no need. This won't take long" Harry said, shuffling on his feet nervously. "I'm here to tell you that..." he lifted his gaze and saw Draco staring at him in open lust. He swallowed. "Ahem. To tell you that...uhm, Ginny wants you to come to this party she's throwing on Saturday. By the pool, as usual"

It was on the tip of Draco's tongue to ask, _what about you?_ But he went with. "I'll be...I'll be there" he finished, finally regaining his composure

Harry nodded and turned to leave. Draco closed the door as he entered the house, sagging on it. He sighed audibly. _God, that was tense._ He thought as he reached for his slightly bulging cock. _This is so not fair!_

The rest of the week went by agonizingly slower than Draco would have ever imagined as he found himself reaching for his cock more times a day to wank over Harry than he reached for his wand to hex the boy back when they were at Hogwarts

Harry wished he had Draco's marital status considering how horny he got, just thinking about the other boy and what it'll feel like, being able to be with him freely. He'd realized he was bisexual in fourth year when he'd seen Charlie Weasley and had all those amazing wet dreams about him, but he never thought he'd act on those tendencies. The temptation to do it hadn't been strong **and **persistent. Until now  
He couldn't sleep at night because Merlin knows he didn't want Ginny to hear him gasping Draco's name as he came in his dreams so he took to staying up at night and sleeping during the day when Ginny was out doing god- knows- what.

Saturday morning saw Harry relaxing by the pool reading, while Ginny went to town with a couple of her friends to buy drinks he thought they didn't need

Draco walked through the gate and saw that the poolside was empty. He was about to frown when he spotted Harry. He walked up to him. "Hey Harry, I thought there was supposed to be a party here today..? Where's everyone?"

"Ginny and some of the others went out to buy some drinks but the party doesn't start for like three hours" Harry said and blushed a deep pink. "Oh sorry. I didn't tell you the time. I was... I was kind of..."  
"Don't worry. You were distracted and in a hurry. It happens to the best of us" Draco said with a knowing grin. "And don't bother. I have nothing to do back there anyway." he said, curling his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of his house

"Oh ok. You can take a dip then. Have a head start against all those people." Harry suggested. Draco didn't waste any time and didn't need further probing as he pulled off his white t-shirt and jumped into the pool with his shorts.

He hoped the cold water would neutralize the heat that was spreading and gathering on his groin at seeing Harry shirtless. _'Well apparently, I have a fetish for hairless chests_' he thought humorlessly

The water didn't work though, and after 2 minutes of vigorous laps and imagining horrid images, he gathered the courage and stepped out of the water

Harry tried not to look and for a moment, he succeeded but when Draco stepped out of the pool, he couldn't tear his eyes away. He could swear Draco was aroused but by whom? Or what? He wanted to look around and check if someone else was there but he just couldn't tear his eyes away. He just stared as Draco approached, his gaze fixed on the enchanting rivulets slithering down that beautifully pale body _'oh god'_

"You uhh... you got a towel?"

"Yeah. Sure. Follow me" Harry said and led Draco to the pool house, which coincidentally, had a bed and no chairs whatsoever. _Someone is messing with my life, and it's not funny._ he thought as he went to the closet for a towel "Here you are" he said and threw the towel at Draco who'd just entered behind him  
He sat on the bed and consciously arranged his hair as he did when he was nervous. Draco could feel the tension in the room cackle and from what he'd seen; Harry and Ginny were living like friends rather than a couple who had married a little over a year ago. So he went for it. Malfoys never let an opportunity pass, Carpé Diem they say. "So I saw the way you were looking at me out there. It looked like you were more than enjoying yourself" Harry opened his mouth to weave one such stupid tale when Draco added quickly. "Look, don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone" he dropped the towel and moved towards the bed

Harry pulled back hesitantly. "Come on Draco, I'm not that kind of guy. I'm married"  
"Oi I don't think Ginny would mind. Think of it as a favor to her"  
Harry was perplexed. Favor? He didn't have time to think further as he felt Draco's hand on his thigh, slowly moving up his shorts

"Draco no"

"Yeah every guy gets a boner when his neighbor walks out of the pool. Come on Harry. When was the last time you had sex? You're 21, not 70. And some 70 years old men have a more active sex life compared to yours. You're in your prime. At your peak. This is your moment. To be fucking just about anything that moves" Draco smirked. "But since we know you don't have it in you to be that promiscuous, at least, find a sex life. I'm offering you one" Draco dropped his voice, speaking in sultry tones "Besides, don't tell me you haven't wondered what it will feel like to fuck me" he winked. "To bury yourself deep inside me and fuck me till I yell your name" He moved dangerously close to Harry as he said that "you know you've wondered what it'll feel like to feel my muscles tightening around you as I cum, draining every last drop of cum from your cock" He kissed him then

And kissed him again

And the third time, Harry responded, falling back on his back and opening his legs so Draco settled between his thighs and rubbed their hardening erections against each other through the cloth of their shorts.

Harry moaned, all thought and doubts leaving his mind as he focused on all that matters. The feel of Draco in his arms... Oh God.  
A/N:: The next chapter is supposed to be, well, explicit. I'm not good with those but that's how i wrote it.  
I need opinions as to whether to post all of it, or just summarize like I normally do.  
Waiting.. :)  
And thanks for taking the time to read and review. I appreciate it: :D


	7. just get on with it

_**Notes: I'm going to make this as sane as possible...I've been ill so rereading is proving more difficult. Sorry for the delay and pardon the mistakes beforehand :)**_

Harry flipped Draco over so he was lay under him as they continued kissing passionately, his tongue sweeping Draco's mouth with fervor with Draco writhing under him.

The pressure of their cocks rubbing together caused their arousals to skyrocket until Draco became restless and turned the tides again, pushing Harry onto the bed and pressed hard against him.

Harry reached up and pulled him down, smashing their lips together and wrapping his legs around him. Draco moved down Harry's body, kissing his way down his chest. Harry moaned as Draco pulled down the zipper of his shorts

"Draco...Oh God" he groaned as Draco slowly took him in. Hot sensations rushed through his body. Draco held onto his hips and bobbed his head on his cock that was in his mouth, taking his time to nip at the head and lick under the shaft before swallowing it whole again.

He repeated the act several times and took his balls in his other hand, twirling it in his palm, then licking and sucking on the soft and tender skin. Draco pulled his shorts down; touching every piece of skin he could reach with his hands.

Harry pulled him up and kissed him, tasting himself on his tongue, the feeling so intense he felt drunk. He fiddled with Draco's pants, his fingers trembling as he tried to pull them off and groaned when he couldn't do it.

Draco chuckled and shimmered out of the shorts. Finally, he crawled slowly up Harry's body, Harry's eyes devouring his pale skin and pulling him for a frantic kiss.

Draco felt like his head was out of this world and didn't realized when Harry had flipped them over so he now lay propped between his legs, staring down at him

"Do it" he whispered "Come on, please."

Harry frowned slightly, suddenly aware of what was going on but one look at Draco and all his thoughts fled his brain "It's-it's not possible"

Draco choked out a laugh "Don't be silly. I know you're straight but haven't you tried to find out about these things?"

"Um...no"

Draco rolled his eyes. He took out his wand and conjured lube, then handed it to Harry with a whispered "Use this"

Harry took the lube and stared questioningly at Draco "You carry your wand around?"

"Is it a crime?"

"No it's just weird"

Draco grinned cheekily "I keep it for situations like this. Now use it!"

Harry obliged and globed a fair amount into his opening, using first a finger, and then two, scissoring in order to loosen him up. Draco moaned and Harry stared at him, a little confused "Do you-Do you like it?" He asked, a little uncertain

"Of course I like it, now take your fingers out and use other parts of your body. Come on" Harry did as he was told, pulling out his fingers and replacing them with his cock, easing slowly into Draco.

He groaned at how tight Draco was and Draco moaned at how full he felt. He leaned down and kissed Draco softly, then kissed along his jaw and latched onto the skin at his neck.

Draco's arms snaked around Harry's shoulder and pulled him closer, while Harry thrust enthusiastically into him. He moaned loudly as Harry brushed his prostate. "Oh yes...there..."

Harry obliged, trying to enter him at the same angle. Draco trembled, and felt the intensity build up. Draco clenched around him and Harry closed his eyes, taking deep calming breaths. He took hold of Draco's shaft and started rubbing it up and down, while his other hand remained in Draco's hair as he pulled up for a mouth on mouth kiss..

Draco's movements became frantic and so did his. He arched off the bed and threw his head back. Harry felt his toes curl and his muscles stiffen "Draco, oh God! Draco i'm gonna..."

"Me too. I'm so close!"Draco gasped out. Harry pulled his hand out of Draco's hair and clenched his fist into the mattress as he shot load after glorious load into him while he came all over Harry's hand and chest.

Harry collapsed onto him, sighing and breathing in deep gasps. He turned over, pulling Draco with him so he lay on top of him. Draco kissed him lightly, almost hesitantly, and Harry kissed back much to his relief

"Just, the truth is, I just wanted to have sex. Honestly, that is all" Draco said hastily and shifted slightly, attempting to pull Harry out of him but Harry held on.

"Don't. And it doesn't matter. I liked it so I don't regret it" he sighed in satisfaction.

"I had hoped you wouldn't." Draco said shyly.

Harry was shocked and wondered how Draco had moved from wanton seductress to shy virgin in seconds "I don't" he said sleepily.

"Hey, you can't sleep on me"

"Well technically, you're the one on me"

"The party will start soon. We need to dress up and make an appearance"

"Oh yeah the party. I almost forgot" Harry said with a pout "but I want to cuddle"

Draco laughed. "You're still in me you know?"

"Yeah I know but I don't want to lose the contact"

"You want us to have another go at it?"

"Draco..." Harry blushed "I'm not even hard"

"oh you will be" Draco said and started moving languidly.

Harry hissed as he felt a stir in his groin.

They looked at each other and grinned

A/N:: I hope you liked it though. It just came from the top of my head. Please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism people :)


	8. what happens now?

**Chapter 8 – what happens now?**

Ginny has always prided herself as an attentive person and oh yes she is, because she didn't miss how Draco and Harry kept staring at each other the entire time during the party, practically stripping each other with their gazes.

It sunk in then.

**Oh God, stripping. Harry and Draco? No.** She'd never even dreamed of Harry having gay tendencies and try as he might, he just couldn't conjure up the thought.

She was in the process of berating herself for dirty thinking when she caught movement in her peripheral vision.

Her head snapped up and saw as Malfoy moved purposefully but somewhat carefully towards Harry, who had the same look of caution on his face as well as..

As well as anxiety.

And he was nervous! She looked from one man to the other and this time, couldn't find any excuse. _"oh they are so fucking each other."_ she mumbled and looked around to see if someone had heard her.

No one had so she sighed. She wondered when it started but from the obvious aura around them, it couldn't have been that long. Oh god, her husband was gay and that little knowledge didn't horrify her like it should have.

She missed home so if this was her only way of going back to wizarding London, then so be it. Because there is no way she was going to leave until she was certain Harry would be happy and they'd still remain friends because she was too young to have a bitter ex-husband and bad divorces have never really been her thing.

All that was left was to wait for Harry to tell her which she hoped would be soon because knowing Harry, the idea of hurting her over a fling will be enough to weaken his resolve.

And then the sneaking around begun. Harry was addicted. He'd had a taste of what real sex was supposed to be like and he didn't know how to stop. He couldn't stop.

He felt bad for what he was doing to Ginny but he couldn't pull up the emotion to regret it. He could count the number of times he and Ginny had had sex on one hand and then when it came to Malfoy, the man made sure he came at least twice every time they had sex.

Which was very often! Because that's what it was. Just sex. He loved his wife. Really loved Ginny and maybe he was taking Malfoy's advice to get himself a sex life fit for a 21 year old and not one worse than 70 year olds.

He wasn't in the market for love. No. He had that. He felt that. He just wanted that slow feeling of understanding and companionship that came with moving in sync with Malfoy.

He found all that in Malfoy so there was no need to go somewhere else and try things out with other people. He was perfectly okay with Malfoy and that was more than enough.

And when they came, he mirrored the look on Malfoy's face. That silent _"I know what it feels_ _like"_ goes off in his head like a fire alarm.

An unresponded - to fire alarm.

The longer it happened, the more confused he became. He had always worn his emotions on his sleeve and was afraid that this time was no different and that Ginny will notice.

Notice the satisfaction he felt, reflected boldly on his face. He was afraid he'd lose her. Afraid of everything that will happen as a result of that discovery.

Ron's scorn, Hermione's silent disapproval. Molly and Arthur would try to be understanding but that would just be fucked up. And Fred, he'd probably set off permanent hexes after him. Oh and Charlie. Perfect and beautiful Charlie-his first boy crush-How will Charlie think of him now?

He wasn't this person and sometimes he just wanted to stop but something keeps pulling him back to Draco.

He just couldn't stay away.

They'd had sex everywhere both in Draco's house and in his-except the bedroom he shared with Ginny, of course. He wouldn't disrespect her to that extent- and wherever he looks, he is assaulted by visions and memories of him and Draco in the throes of passion and that didn't help as he kept going back for more.

If Draco noticed that sometimes he'd stay away for a while and come back, he didn't notice. They never spoke about their emotions.

After all, it was just sex. No need to confuse each other with emotions and whatnot. He needed Draco.

He needed him, and deep inside of him, something called out for more. A request he wasn't ready, or will ever be, to answer.

A month ago, he'd started staying over to talk and cuddle with Draco after sex. _**Who does that?**_ Obviously, an inexperienced cheater such as himself.

He didn't want to try and analyze it but as the weeks went by, it became easy-too easy- to do. To talk to Draco. The one question still nagging at the back of his mind was ...

Why?

Why him?

Why now?

Why this?

Why Draco, of all people.

Just why?

He looked down at Draco's sleeping face.

He was asleep in his arms, head nestled on his shoulder and arm draped across his chest. He was asleep in his arms, naked and tangled and content while his wife slept alone in the next house only a few meters away.  
He'd tried so hard to feel remorse for being with Malfoy while Ginny was all alone and try as he may, he couldn't summon the emotion.

That emotion of guilt that a sane cheating husband should have for cheating on his very beautiful, understanding and caring wife.

He couldn't bring himself to feel it

Maybe because there was nothing to feel bad about. At least that's what he kept telling himself. Maybe this was meant to teach him a lesson.

He just hoped that it won't be a painful one.

A/N: I added a few things to the original script because _ wanted to know what happened at the party.

Originally, I skipped the party and used a few past tense phrases to recall what happened but I'm glad for that review. Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy this chapter too..

:-*


End file.
